dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age Wiki talk:Community Portal
Wiki discussion *if you have any questions about the way the Dragon Age Wiki works, or want to see current and past discussion about how the wiki does or should function, please do visit Forum:Wiki Discussion and post your comments. *To see current wiki projects and find out how you can get involved, please visit Dragon Age Wiki:Projects. poisons Hi people.I'd like to know how poisons will be used.We will tip the arrows or swords in them somehow? : At the moment, we don't know how they're used. --- Maria Caliban 02:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Merrill and Hawke Since dalish elves keep the culture of their old empire and they are able to live quite longer than most species, does this mean that when in a relationship that Merrill will practicly watch Hawke slowly die? crazy girls the girls in dd are crazy man How many changes were made and what people want to be there. --Stephaniekit (talk) 17:50, October 1, 2012 (UTC) okay im confused how many changes are going to be made in Dragon Age i understand some of them are good like how we move more life like and how we can actually freaking talk now but some are upset that the loves scenes are to short, others with the hair-clothes-tattoos-voices (which we cant pick how we sound now) some with the old powers some of our characters used to have like shape-shifting (and i was disappointed that i couldnt turn into a dragon, i mean come on you cant show us a person turning into a dragon and not give us it or like in dragon age 2 the phantom arms ripping the ogre apart i thought we would at least get that but oh well), being a bard (cause i figured now that we can talk we would at least be able to sing), how the other races look now like the elves (i know many people who were mad as ever when they found out they couldnt be elves anymore), dwarfs and qunari. and i miss traveling to places without having to buy them not that they are not fun but still it sucked that we were limited to some places. and we would like some longer hair styles not just to the shoulders. anyway back to my point some people want new styles, longer romances, the other races back but to still keep the new stuff in it, and i think in Dragon Age 3 we should be able to be our warden, hawke and a new character not altogether but we should at least run into hawke if we are our warden and vice versa and as the new character we should run into both as well as their romanced couple. i also know some mage fans would like to merge with a demon not become a complete abomination but be able to turn into the demon (or to stay ourself if we choose) for when in the fade. i think i make some good points and if you think so to let me know and bioware please consider what i said so my friends can stop breathing done my neck thank you! 3943532.png|Dragon Age: Origins Mage Original dage2-2012-07-13-19-36-16.png|Dragon Age 2 With Mage New